Powers
by Super-Midget-Ninja1990
Summary: Set after 'Hit'em where they live'. After defeating Zombozo, Gwen starts to loose control of her powers. Verdona & some elder anodites come to Earth to offer Gwen a chance to train on Anodite. Will she take the offer this time? I don't own Ben 10


It had been the second time she had lost her humanity to her powers. Gwen laid on her bed thinking about what she had done to Zombozo. The psychotic clown had crossed the line. Threatening her family, friends or anyone close to her. It was too much. Even thinking about it was enough to make her blood boil. Her eyes began to glow magenta, her clenched fists began to start gathering manna. Gwen's human half was not aware what her alien half was doing. Without even knowing it Gwen had transformed into her anodite form.

_The anodite knew the human was loosing control over it. It was just a matter of time before the anodite got control. Once it was in control, the first thing to go would be that annoying human cousin Ben. First she would drain the Ultimatrix of all its power. No power, no stopping her. But then there was Kevin. The Osmosian boyfriend. Perhaps she would spare him._

Slowly the anodite began to sink beneath Gwen's porcelain skin. Gwen awoke from the small nap she thought she had taken and looked outside her window. She noticed the leaves on the tree next to her window. The once lush green leaves had turned to brown dead leaves.

* * *

On the planet of Anodine, stood an enormous blue and magenta castle. Inside the hall, a young blue female anodite sat on the stairs. She had finished all of her training however she was waiting for the council of elders and her mother. The council was in a tie-break over a young half-anodite on Earth. Suddenly the council emerged; the empress moved swiftly and gracefully towards her daughter with the other six members still debating over the matter.

"Gwen is still too young to start training."

"Nonsense Verdona. She has begun transforming into her true self. That's a sign. She is ready."

"Oh be reasonable Angie. Verdona is one of our oldest master's and elder's. If she says the girl is too young then I agree."

"Oh please Mandy. If Verdona told you to go to the centre of the universe, you'd do it without thinking about it. Personally I don't see why _we_ should train a half-blood. Really Verdona falling in love with a _human_. Disgusting"

"Enough." The Empress boomed.

Everyone fell silent and looked at the Empress.

"We must make a decision for the girl's welfare. Verdona while I agree with you that Gwen is too young to begin training, her powers are getting out of control. We must act. Whether she is a full or half anodite. She is our sister."

The council looked at each other for a moment and back at the Empress.

"Then what should we do your highness?"

"I think Verdona should have no input as it is her grandchild."

"Well Courtney perhaps you should have no input since you no respect half-blooded anodite's."

"Enough bickering." The empress commanded. She then turned to her daughter.

"Belle. What do you think we should do?" The situation is…"

"A young half-blooded anodite on Earth is loosing control of her powers."

The Empress and the council were stunned by the young youth's knowledge.

"I have been sitting here quite a while and heard the meeting from a distance. Tell me Verdona, does Gwen have problems on Earth?"

"Not that noticed although her mother is quite the pain in my butt."

"No what I mean is there must be a source to Gwen's problems she having with her powers. If we find the source, we could remove the problem."

"It's not a simple as that your highness. Gwen is Plumber like her grandfather."

"What? She's a Plumber."

"Is that allowed?"

"An Anodite Plumber?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Weren't the Highbreed trying to destroy all the planets a few months ago? We felt a wave of energy then too."

"Perhaps she was been threatened?"

"No your highness. As a plumber you'd be threatened by all different types of Alien's."

"Finally Verdona, you're making sense."

"I think that we need to investigate into the Gwen's daily activities. Watch her and what she does on a daily basis."

"Very well daughter. I shall leave you in charge of this task."

"What? Her?" The council chimed in unison except for Verdona. Verdona smiled and stepped towards the young anodite. She turned back to face the other members.

"You doubt our next Empress?"

"Don't get all smart Verdona. This is still your problem."

"I was not the one gawking at the young Empress Courtney. You all were. It shows that you have little faith in our next Empress."

"Then it is decided. Belle I shall leave now, there are many other tasks and duties that need my attention."

The Empress disappeared leaving Belle and the elders in the hall to make their plan of action.

"All of you, get some rest. You're going to need your energy up to full peak to travel to Earth. It is light-years away."

"I'm sorry Verdona but who made you in charge. I will _not_ be taking orders from you. I only take orders from the Empress."

"Well you had better start learning how to take orders from Master Verdona. She is my second-in-charge for this mission Master Courtney. Perhaps you will learn something on this mission. Master Verdona knows Planet Earth better than we do so we will need her knowledge. Now go and rest up. I will speak to you before we leave and assign your partners as well as your duties."

"Yes your Highness."

All the council members left apart from Verdona. She sensed that Belle needed to speak with her.

"Master Verdona…"

"Yes your highness?'

"Tell me about Gwen. What is she like?"

"As human… she is highly intelligent. She grasped a basic use for her powers but when she is ready to come to Anodite I believe that she will excel in many of our training."

"I see."

"However your highness I do believe that you maybe the key to getting her powers under control."

"Me?"

"Yes. While in her human form Gwen has control of her powers. As an Anodite she doesn't. I think your presence maybe able to get her anodite to behave."

"I shall keep that in mind. Now we both need our rest. We have an early start and a long journey tomorrow."

"Indeed we do your highness."

Verdona left the hall leaving Belle alone.

"Am I the key to controlling her powers?"

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry it's been ages since I updated any of my stories.**_

_**This is my latest new creation: Powers!**_

_**Can I just mention - two Gwevin kisses in one season! Woot! That's what I'm talking about. I also really liked "Where the Magic Happens". I hope the do an episode where the gang goes back to help Charmcaster & maybe bring Hex into it somehow. But more importantly poor Kevin... going insane again. Never fear Gwevin fans! Our Gwen will get through to him... I hope...**_

_**Anyhow you guys know what to do - read or read & review.**_

_**I'll try have some other chapters done up this week or next week.**_

_**Super-Midget-Ninja1990**_


End file.
